Another Doppelgänger
by lindsey2766
Summary: Elijah sends Rebekah off on a wild goose chase. He never expected her to find another doppelganger. Especially not in Forks, Washington. What happens when this one has a broken heart? Rebekah/Jacob, Elijah/Bella, Stefan/Elena *This is a re-write. I will take the other one down when this one meets up with it.* Overall concept remains the same, but some details are different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first Re-Write...lol...Seriously though constructive criticism is highly encouraged. If any of you have read the older version of this story, don't worry. The major plot developments haven't changed. I just wanted to flesh out the story a little, add some more Rebekah/Bella stuff. For any of you new folks that have just stumbled upon this story, it picks up sometime in the middle of Season 2 for Vampire Diaries and New Moon for Twilight. I am pulling from both the books and the T.V. show for VD though. So please send me any questions or suggestions you have.**

* * *

**Rebekah Mikealson**

* * *

"Wow. What's up with her?" I eyed the distraught looking creature at the end of our table. That must be Isabella Swan, the girl I was looking for. My sources had been correct; her resemblance to both Katerina and Elena was uncanny.

"That's just Bella. She's been like that since her boyfriend left. She's not exactly all there if you know what I mean." My escort for the day, Jessica, was a little to peppy for me, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Here I was the new girl, yet again. I looked at her again. Maybe I would skip cheerleading this time around.

I knew Elijah didn't think I would find another. I knew he was just trying to keep me safe by sending me on this wild goose chase, but here at a high school cafeteria in Forks, Washington, sat another doppelgänger. My life or death, however you want to look at it, just got interesting.

"Everybody, this is Rebekah." Jessica quickly rattle off the names of the group of teenagers around the table: Anglea, Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Lauren. I dodged the empty seat next to Jessica and headed for the one next to Bella.

"You must be Bella." I held my hand out to her with my friendliest smile plastered on my face. She glanced up from her tray and excepted my hand cautiously. The other conversations at the table paused as we drew their attention.

"You must be new." Her voice was empty and hollow. I recognized the feeling behind her eyes all to well as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was going to make an easy target for my brother, being this lost.

"I'm Rebekah. I think I just moved down the street from police cruiser in the driveway kinda gave it away. Guess I'll have to cancel the wild party I was gunna throw, huh?"

She let out a small chuckle. "That would probably be a good idea." She'd finished her lunch and was gathering her stuff together, but before she left she looked back at me. "Guess I'll see you later."

I could tell from the look of shock around the table that was not normal behavior for her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I quickly wiped my hand across my face. They just continued to stare at me confirming my suspicions; it was definitely not normal behavior for her.

"You made her laugh. That hasn't happened in months." Jessica took one last bite of her apple and got her stuff together. I followed with my tray.

"So, what happened with the ex?" What can I say? I'm impatient. Bella wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. Jessica just shrugged as she shouldered the cafeteria doors open.

"Everything seemed fine until his family moved after her birthday a few months back. His father got a new job and I guess he didn't want to do the long distance thing. I think she's being a little ridiculous now, though. i mean move on already!" I frowned at her back as we walked into Advanced Biology. I knew I wasn't going to like this girl.

Later that afternoon, cookies in hand, I climbed the steps to Bell's front porch and knocked on her door. A few moments later it slowly opened and Bella eyed my plate of chocolatey goodness.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but we have practically the same schedule at school, and I was wondering if we might be able to study together?" I plastered another smile on my face.

She stepped to the side and invited me in. I followed her through to the kitchen and put the cookies down next to her books and dropped my bag into a chair.

"Do you want some milk?" She was pulling down a couple of glasses from the cabinet.

"That would be brilliant. So, what should we start with first, History, Calculus, or Biology?" I made a disgusted face with the last one; it really wasn't my favorite. She set a large glass of milk in front of me and grabbed a cookie off the plate.

She smiled. "I don't like that one either. How about History? There's a test tomorrow, but I don't think you'd have to take it."

I pulled my laptop and notebook from my bag. "Sounds good to me. I think I'll take the test tomorrow anyway. I hate getting behind and I'm pretty good at history." I chuckled to myself. How could I not be?

Bella and I studied the assigned chapters on the American Revolution. I had to bite my tongue on multiple occasions. I don't think the authors even tried to hide their bias.

"Does it really say that?!" I walked over to the kitchen island and flipped her book around to get a better look at the offending paragraph. She was busy draining some pasta.

"Wow. It really does." I shook my head and spun the book back to Bella.

"Bella," a male voice asked from the hall, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Billy and Jacob. They'll be here," He paused when he saw me, "later."

"Dad, this is Rebekah. She just moved in down the street."

"Hello Bella's Dad." I reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you and call me Charlie. What have you ladies been up to?" He looked around at the room.

"We were studying for a history test tomorrow." I walked over and started putting up my stuff then stacked Bella's books so we could clear the table.

"Bella, do you want me to put your stuff on the stairs?" Charlie picked up her stack and at her nod walked out of the room.

"Do you want to stay for dinner or do you need to go home or something?" Bella stirred the pot of sauce and tested it one last time.

"I'll stay if you let me make the salad." I smiled when she pulled out five plates and glasses. I made my way around the island and grabbed the lettuce and cutting board.

"So, I'm guessing that you're having company?" I pulled a knife from the block and went to work.

"Dad's best friend Billy and his son Jacob."

I made quick work of the lettuce and other veggies while Bella set the table. Charlie came back downstairs out of his uniform to let Billy and Jacob in when they arrived.

"Billy, Jacob, this is Bella's new friend, Rebekah." I put the salad tongs into the bowl on the table and waved. They waved back, but eyed Charlie curiously. Maybe Bella just didn't bring friends over very often.

"So, Where're you from?" Charlie started the conversation as he passed the salad around.

"I just moved from another small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls." I plopped a small portion of salad on my plate. Jacob and Billy glanced over at me again. "Originally from Europe, though. We only hopped the pond recently."

"What do your parents do?" Billy chimed in as he grabbed the pasta.

"They're Herbalists. They left early this afternoon for a long-term field research project in Brazil. For the last couple of years, they were in Argentina." I took a bite of my pasta. "This is absolutely brilliant, Bella." She smiled, before taking a bite herself.

I'd come up with this little lie a little while back. I found it was easier to have absent parents then compelled ones.

"They just left you here?" Charlie put his fork down on his plate more confusion on his face.

"Well, I don't like moving around so much. It makes school really difficult, so when they asked if I wanted to stay in Mystic Falls while they did this project, I told them no. I said California; they said Washington; I said Seattle; they said Forks. So here I am. Guess they figured staying in a small town down the street from the Sheriff, I couldn't possibly get into any trouble." That earned a laugh from the table.

"Don't worry. They'll be back in a few months. I'm used to it."

The rest of dinner passed with uneventful small talk. Charlie stared at Bella's empty plate in amazement as she took it and the others to the sink. Charlie and Billy went into the den to watch a game and Jacob stayed to help us. His idea of helping was to sit at the counter and eat my cookies.

"So, what do you do for fun in this town?" Tomorrow was Friday after all.

"Hike?" Bella said as she handed me a dish to dry. I laughed.

"Just hiking, or do you go camping to?" Wow, no movie theatre worth speaking of and the shopping opportunities were horrid. At least the scenery was pretty.

"Not really." Another dish dried and in the cabinet.

"I have been meaning to take some pictures of the forest around here. Want to go for a hike Saturday?" I didn't miss Jacob tense at my suggestion. "You are welcome to come to Jacob." Bella hesitated slightly before she handed me the last dish.

"I think I would like that."

* * *

Bella and I became almost inseparable after a that first hike to everyone's surprise. She smiled and even laughed occasionally. It had only been a few short weeks. Tonight, Charlie had agreed to let her come spend the night with me.

"Hey Bek. Bella is upstairs in the shower. She should be down in a bit. Mind talking a bit?" Charlie motioned to the kitchen. I followed.

"Sure, Charlie. What can I do for you?"

He sat down in a chair. "How are you doing it? How are you getting through to her? She was a zombie for months before you came."

I sat down in the chair across from him. "I guess, I can relate." I crossed my arms and rested them on the table. Charlie just continued to stare at me waiting for me to continue. I hesitated.

"When I first saw her in the cafeteria at school, I understood her. I recognized her pain, because I have felt it before." I looked out the window trying to keep my composure. "Whoever he was, he didn't break her heart. He stole it and she lost part of herself with it. She was lost and afraid, unable to sort out anything. A part of her is still hoping he will come walking through the front door again and it will all have been a dream. I get it, probably better than anyone."

"Bekah? I'm ready to go when you are." Bella stood in the doorway, having heard everything. I quickly wiped away an escaped tear and stood.

"Talk to you later, Charlie."

"Night."

I grabbed her book bag from her and she took her overnight one and we set off for my house. We walked for a while in silence listening to the crunch of gravel under our feet and the crickets in the wind.

"How'd you get over him?" I'd wondered if she would ask about it. I'd never talked about him to anyone other than Elijah. I let out a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, if I talked about him, she would open up too.

"I never did. I just learned to live with the pain. The pain reminds me that it was real. That he was real." We walked in silence a for a little while longer. I tried to fight the tears and succeeded, some what.

"How?"

"My brother found me. Then he helped me to find myself again."

"Now you've found me."

"And I'm gunna help you find yourself."

I unlocked the door and we went to my room where she plopped down on my bed.

"Chemistry?"

I chuckled. "Sure." Maybe I'd have to push her a little. I wasn't going to get a better opening again.

We spread our notes out on the bed a studied for a bit.

"Can I ask you something Bell?" I hadn't tried simply being direct yet.

"Sure, Bekah, anything." She didn't even look up from her notes.

"Tell me about what happened."

Her pen paused in its repetitive scratching on the page and she looked up at me, knowing exactly what I wanted her to talk about.

"He left me." The look of pain on her face begged me to stop, but I couldn't. I remember giving Elijah that same look so long ago.

"That can't be all of it, Bell. I know there's more. You can tell me." The silence that followed seemed like it would never end. She glanced over at the window and reached up to put her hair behind her ear; I froze.

How many times has she done that since I met her? How could I have missed it? Her lamp caught a crescent-shaped scar on her wrist and cause it to sparkle slightly in the light. Not enough for human eyes to notice, but I did. I should have seen it sooner. How did she survive that bite?

I reached out and took her wrist in my hand. The scar was cooler than the skin around it, confirming what I already knew.

"When did you get this?" How and what were not questions I needed answers to.

"It's nothing." She snatched her wrist back and pulled her sleeve down in trying to cover it.

"I hardly think a vampire bit is nothing."

Bella's mouth was actually hanging open and it took her a couple of minutes to collect herself. "What do you know about vampires?"

"A lot. You?" More staring. Great, this was going nowhere fast.

"Did your ex do that?" If she said yes, I would hunt him down and make the rest of eternity hell for him.

She shook her head. Lucky for him.

"He got scared and ran off?" Can't blame a human for being afraid of a vampire, but what kind of man would just leave his girlfriend unprotected like this. Why not run off together? She slowly nodded her head, but didn't continue. I rocked at 20 questions.

"Question 1: Vampire or Human?"

She continued to stare blankly at me before answering, "Vampire."

Interesting. "Did he have a coven—a family?"

She nodded her head. My eyebrows raised. How she managed to not die around more than one of them was a complete mystery to me.

"Did you guys get on well?"

She nodded but dropped her head.

"They left too, huh. It wasn't one of them that bit you either, was it?" Again, slow and painful death awaits.

She shook her head, "His name was James."

"Is he dead?" If he wasn't, I would find him.

"They destroyed him." At least they protected her then. She was rubbing the scar absently. "E..Edward sucked the venom out so I wouldn't change."

Why would he put himself through that? It would have been excruciating for him. I slowly realized that they had no idea what she was. Their venom didn't work on supernatural creatures. It was extremely painful to get rid of, though, like drinking a bottle of pure vervain, without the negative side effects like strength drain. Elijah tried to explain it to me once, something about antibodies in our blood. I had a hard time paying attention when he talked about his research projects. My field was physics, his was biology.

"So, where'd James come from?" I started doodling on my paper.

"He was passing through with Laurent and Victoria." So it was that James, the tracker. I dropped my pen and ran a hand through my hair. Even I had heard about him. At least he was gone now.

"Why did they leave? The threat was gone right?" Please tell me this town was not another magnet for supernatural trouble.

"E..Edward's brother, Jasper, struggled with their diet and he tried to attack me after I got a bad paper cut at my birthday party." Ah, the perils of the bunny diet.

"Edward and Jasper...Are you talking about the Cullens?" Wide eyes looked back at me in shock which she quickly shook off.

"What about you? What's your vampire story?" I chuckled. Why not?

"I am a vampire." She crossed her arms and settled back against my headboard.

"No, you're not." Great. Her ex was not only irresponsible, but uninformative as well.

"I assure you I am. I'm different in certain aspects, well most aspects actually, but essentially the same as the Cullens." She still seemed doubtful. I guess it was time to whip them out.

"Would you like proof then? I could show you my fangs." She didn't move but let out a huff of disbelief.

"You don't have to be afraid."

She laughed. "Right. You're a vampire with fangs." Her smile slowly faded once she saw I was serious. "Alright. I won't be." Yeah, right. I'd never met a human that wasn't afraid of that face.

I closed my eyes and let the thirst overtake me. The burning in my throat moved up through my gums and I felt my fangs drop and blood pool around the veins in my face. Bella's sharp intake of breath let me know it was working. I opened my eyes to see here with a hand over her mouth, but I had to giver her credit. She didn't scream and she didn't run. I quickly suppressed the thirst and felt my face return to normal.

"Guess you believe me now?" I smiled, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"I guess I do." It worked. I saw the apprehension leave her face. "How old are you?" That was not quite the question I was expecting. I thought she would want to know the differences between myself and the Cullens first.

"How old is Edward?" I smiled again. She didn't even cringe at his name. We were making progress.

"Over a hundred." I couldn't stop it. I burst out laughing. He'd only past his first century. I guess that was why his actions were all over the place.

"I'm well over a thousand." That earned another mouth drop. I just laughed.

"No wonder you're so good at history."

"I know. Why don't we forget about studying tonight and just watch a movie. You go pick it out and I'll make us some nice strong tea." I jumped off the bed and headed to the kitchen. That went much better than I had planned.

* * *

Don't forget that wonderful little button marked Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Exams are done. Shiny! One step closer to total world domination. *evil laugh* I do hope to get the next part up faster now that I'm on break. Sadly previous disclaimers still apply.**  
**~enjoy**

* * *

**Rebekah Mikealson**

* * *

It had been months of normal, wonderful normal. It was refreshing, not having to worry about anything important. I could almost pretend that there wasn't a sinister plot unfolding on the other side of the continent.

"Rebekah, would you stay after for a minute."

Ugh. This wasn't going to be good. "Sure Dr. Walt." Why couldn't I just get along with my history teachers? Why were they all intent on making me a sheep?

"I'll just wait for you in the hall, Bekah." Bell grabbed her books and exited the room. She had been smart. She had written her final paper citing conventional sources and coming to boring conclusions because she knew it would get her the grade she wanted. Why couldn't I be content with that?

"What can I do for you Dr. Walt?" He was lounging back in his chair behind his desk while I stood holding my books in front of me.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to fail your paper Rebekah."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Why would you have to do that?"

"I can see you weren't paying attention in class. Terrorism was not a military tactic used in the Civil War, Rebekah. You can not write a paper based on that thesis and expect a passing grade."

"I would respectful disagree with you Dr. Walt. Terrorism was most definitely a tactic used by both sides during the Civil War as my paper outlines and my sources support. I followed your rubric and do expect an excellent grade on the paper."

"Your sources are not reliable nor do I think they even exist. Vampires, Rebekah, really? There were vampires fighting for the South." He crossed his arms and shook his head in disgust.

That was it. The last straw. I was used to taking harsh criticisms from teachers, but none had ever accused me of fabricating sources. I dropped my books down on the nearest desk and they crashed, causing Dr. Walt to jump in his seat.

"I see you barely read my paper Dr. Walt. It was Union soldier who began comparing the Confederate soldiers to vampires because of their odd fighting tactics. Confederate soldiers merely propagated it when they could. All of this was well documented in the numerous diaries and personal letters I referenced. I don't appreciate having my academic integrity questioned, Dr. Walt, but if you require, I can provide you with copies of my sources. I can't get you the originals as my family donated them to the Jeffersonian before we moved, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind faxing the authentication documents should you need those as well. It was an impeccable paper Dr. Walt and I will stand by it." I gathered my things together. "I'll see you next week for the final Dr. Walt." I stormed out the door.

Bella stood across the hall leaning against the lockers. "That went well." She pushed off to join me as I continued down the hall. "I told you he wouldn't like it no matter how intriguing it was."

"I really hate sheep."

Bella just chuckled. "From what I just heard that would make you a wolf right? So what does that make me?"

"A wolf in a sheepskin coat." Sometimes I really do think she is smarter than me.  
I shook my head to get rid of my irritation. "Have you heard from Jacob lately?" She shook her head as we climbed into my car. "He still sick?"

"Yeah, I talked to Billy last night and he said Jacob was still running a fever. Its probably the flu or something." That sucks for him then.

"Want to go for a short hike this afternoon? I know Charlie doesn't want us to, but what if we don't stray to far?" Bella shook her head.

"What about First Beach?" she suggested, "We should be able to get some good shots there and I don't think Dad would object."

"First Beach it is then."

* * *

The late afternoon sun was perfect on the beach. Bella was using my old Nikon with a large zoom lens, while I had decided to be a little more adventurous with my wide angle and microscopic lenses. It was incredibly relaxing to be able to focus on photography for a few hours. I was completely zoned. Bella was busy photographing some seagulls while I was trying to photograph the lines on a seashell.

I was so relaxed I almost missed it. Almost. A shift in the wind let me know we weren't alone anymore. I dropped my camera; it clanged into the other lens hanging from my neck as I stood up. Bella was backing up to me slowly and I soon saw why.  
A vampire was standing down the beach from us. His dark dreads giving little contrast to the dark color of his skin. I reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist, pulling her behind me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"The usual." He looked past me to Bella.

I let go of Bella's wrist and reached up slowly to remove my camera and lens, handing them to her.

"Victoria is going to be so upset with me for killing you, Bella. She wanted to do it herself, but I find that I enjoy the thought of drinking your blood to much to just hand you over to her." Like I was ever going to let that happen. Just as I was about to charge him, I caught their scent. Shifters. My heart clenched in my chest.

A black wolf, as large as a horse landed between the vampire and us barring it's teeth; It's hackles raised. I glanced around and several more wolves were spilling out onto the beach. I grabbed Bella and pulled her back to the car away from whatever was going to happen on the beach. She didn't speak until I had the car speeding back to her house.

"What the hell just happened Bekah?" She was staring straight ahead. But at least she wasn't hyperventilating or anything.

"Some shifters showed up and are probably ripping that sorry creature limb from limb." A short and concise explanation always works better in a crisis.

"Shifters? What...like Werewolves?"

"No. Werewolves are much smaller. I meant shifters. These just apparently shift into very large wolves. I bet that's why everyone keeps saying they've seen bears at all of those attacks."

"They killed all those people!" I put a reassuring hand on hers.

"No. They hunt vampires. I meant that the vampires were killing people, but the shifters kept showing up to late and were seen." I pulled my eyes back to the road quickly.

"O.k. So not the bad guys?" She let out a breath and the tension released from her shoulders.

"No, Bella. Not the bad guys." She really did take this supernatural stuff well.

* * *

"Ready yet?" I stepped through the door into Bella's house. We had taken to ridding together in the morning. This morning I was earlier than usual. "Still no word from Jacob?" It had been weeks since the incident at First Beach. He didn't have the flu. I walked into Bella's house and followed her up to her room.

"None. I did get a hold of Billy last night, and he told me that Jacob has just been busy with some stuff on the Res."

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, thats what they were calling it these days. I stopped as I reached the landing at the top of the stairs. The hair on the back of my neck raised as I caught an unfamiliar scent.

"Bella have you had anyone new in your room recently?" I slowly dropped my bag outside of her room.

"No...Why, Bekah?"

I nudged the door open, but I couldn't sense anyone else in the room and the scent hadn't moved passed the door.

"Bella, is there anything missing?" I motioned her into the room. "Someone has been in here and I don't recognize them." It wasn't a werewolf or a shifter. It definitely wasn't one of my kind. It was one of them.

"Should we call Charlie?" Bella began to slowly look around the room.

"I don't think Charlie needs to get involved in this." Bella looked at me with wide eyes. She and I had agreed to keep Charlie out of this world which might prove a little more difficult now.

"What would they want from my room?" She entered cautiously, taking stock of the things in her room. I walked over to the window, trying to decipher which direction they had come from. I had no luck from up here. I turned back around to find Bella standing over her clothes hamper. "My red sweater; the one I wore yesterday. I put it on the back of my chair last night, but I can't find it now." She was starting to panic. I rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look at me, Bell. They're gone and they can't hurt you now." I watched as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"But they were here, in my room." She raised a hand up to cover her mouth. "They were here while I was sleeping, while Charlie was sleeping." She dropped her eyes down to the floor and I promptly pulled her into a hug. "What am I gunna do, Bek?"

"I'll handle it, Bell. Don't worry, I handle it. You and your Dad are going to be safe. I promise." I was going to need some help. There was only one reason they would take her sweater.

* * *

Ugh...I really HATE animal blood. It was absolutely disgusting. How any vampire could live on it was a complete and utter mystery to me. I had skipped first period after convincing Bella that school was a good idea. I had to hunt and being in a crowded place was safe for now. I tossed the rabbit haphazardly over my shoulder and began to make my way back to my car.

Before I made it two steps, my ears picked up movement downwind, a lot of movement, and it was coming my way. I quickly scaled the nearest tree, hoping for a glimpse of what to expect. What I saw was a flash of red hair as a vampire ran underneath my perch followed closely by several of the wolves, some I recognized from First Beach. I had to pursue. I had to know if they caught her. Oh well, there went second period. I quickly jumped, shifting into my favorite form, a golden eagle, and soared after them.

I momentarily rejoiced at the freedom of flying, feeling the wind ruffling my feathers as I pounded them to catch up. Elijah thought this form was impractical, that I should have chosen a more common bird. I had disagreed. It was absolutely magnificent.  
I watched from the air as they made grab after grab for her, always missing. It was almost like she knew what was going to happen. I really hoped she couldn't do anything really irritating like read minds or see the future. I flew ahead of them as they neared a cliff and watched as she evaded them yet again, by jumping into the water. I circled back around, heading for my car. This was going to be a little more difficult that I first imagined. I was definitely going to need help. Maybe I should contact the shifters, maybe they would be different.

* * *

I pushed open the cafeteria doors and found Bella sitting with our other friends at our usual table poking at her food.

"How was Bugs?" She looked up at me and stopped messing with her food.

"Absolutely awful! Perfectly vile!" I flopped down in the chair. Jessica quickly leaned over to join the conversation.

"OMG! You have a boyfriend? Thats where you were this morning, right? You two have a fight last night then makeup? Kinda sucks that he's that bad in bed though. Maybe you should dump him and find someone else. What kind of name is Bugs anyway?"

I just stared in shock. She hadn't taken a breath the whole time she was speaking. Unable to hide her amusement any longer, Bella burst out laughing and my phone began to ring.

"No, Jessica I don't have a boyfriend. I was bunny-sitting for my neighbors. They named him Bugs." I grabbed my bag from the floor for my phone.

"Oh. Honest mistake."

I finally found it, buried in the vary bottom. I glanced at the caller I.D. It was Elijah.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jessica looked a little irritates with me, not that I really cared. I turned to Bella.

"Be right back." I answered the phone as I made my way outside.

"What can I do for you, brother?"

_"I find myself in need of your assistance, sister. Do you think you can find some time in your busy schedule for a trip?"_

"I'm a little busy right now. Why would I want to go on a trip anyway?" I turned around making sure no one was in hearing distance.

_"I think you should clear your schedule darling sister. I do not think we will get another chance to kill our brother."_

Carefully I weighed my options. Elijah and I had been trying I find a way to kill Nik for centuries. He was right. It may very well be our only chance to do it. I had to go. I needed to go. I would make contact with the shifters to protect Bella.

"When and Where?" Lunch was over and the students were making their way back to class. Bella was making her way over to me, concern clouding her eyes.

_"A couple of days in Mystic Falls."_ I hung up and dropped my phone back into my bag.

"You ok, Bekah? You look a little flustered. Who was that?"

I let out a sigh and sat on the nearest bench. Bella joined me. "My brother, Elijah. He needs my help for a couple of days, maybe a week." I looked over at her. To my surprise, she didn't look afraid. There was a look of resolve I couldn't place.

"Is he the one, the one who found you?" She was gazing into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard twiddling her fingers.

"Yes, he is." I turned to face her and grabbed one of her hands in my own. "I won't leave without making sure you and Charlie are safe, Bell. I promise."

"I know you will. Hey, maybe those wolves could help. How do we talk to them." I stifled a laugh. She was trying. I knew she was scared, but she was learning not to let it controls her actions.

"I've got an idea, but I need to skip the rest of school. Mind covering?"

"I'll do it, just don't forget to pick me up. I really don't want to have to ride in the cruiser." I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Is he your only brother?" She grabbed her books off the bench beside her.

"I had 5."

"Is he the only one like you?"

I looked over her face trying to decide what she meant. Did any of the others share the same morals or ethics? Did they share my enthusiasm for learning, my quest for answers? Did they feel guilt or remorse, joy or peace? I honestly wasn't sure anymore. I hadn't seen most of them in over 500 years. A lot can change in 500 years, or a lot can stay the same.

"You know, still alive?" Ah, she meant it in a literal sense.

"Four of them. I'll wait for you in the parking lot." I turned and walked to the car.

* * *

I shifted the car into park and climbed out of the car. I was at the Black's house in the reservation. It was a bold move coming into their territory without knowing who they were. I had a lead with Jacob. I knew the signs. I'd put two and two together when they saved us on First Beach. I'd been around them both often enough to know they didn't feel threatened by me. Billy seemed a little uneasy, but that was all. Anyone part of the bloodline would have felt an intense need to avoid me, like they do the Cold Ones of their legends. At least that was what history said, so I felt relatively safe.

Billy answered my knock. "Hello Rebekah. What are you doing all the way out here?" I could sense his unease.

"Is Jacob around?" He eyed me cautiously. I could tell I was beginning to set off alarm bells.

"No, he's not." I glanced over at Jacob's parked VW bug in the driveway. "He's off with some of the other boys. I'll tell him you stopped by." He began to back his chair from the door so he could close it.

"Maybe you could help me then." He glanced up at me again. "I hear you're having a bit of a vampire problem." He just gave me a blank stared. I guess finding out the cat was out of the bag was a little surprising.

"Vampires? I don't know what you're talking about. Vampires don't exist." Lie number two, so far. I really hate it when people lie I me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Vampires don't exist just like the sun rises in the west. I want to talk to your Alpha about the red head they were chasing this morning. I'll just wait out back." I turned on my heel and headed behind the house.

My instincts said they would come from the woods and the only woods were around the back of the house. I grabbed a lawn chair from the deck and sat it in the middle of the yard so it wouldn't seem like I was threatening Billy. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started killing pigs while I waited.

Almost ten minutes later, I sensed them approaching. I kept my head down and continued my game. They were already on the defensive. I had to keep them from seeing me as a threat. They certainly wouldn't help me of we ended up in a tussle. One of them stopped about a yard from me.

"What are you?" I hit the home button on my phone closing out my game to put a face with the rich baritone voice.

"I'm Rebekah." I held my hand out for him to shake and their was an awkward moment as he decided to shake it.

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." The others stayed a little further back, but I made sure to keep my eyes on Sam. He was the Alpha. If anybody was going to attack, he would do it first.

"What I am is unimportant. You have a problem with a certain red-head and I am in a position to give you some information." He nodded. "She's after Bella Swan."

There was quite a commotion from the Jacob, whom I could see in my peripheral vision standing between the pack and Sam. Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how would you know that?"

I shrugged, "You just need to analyze the Vamp drama. Edward killed her mate and now she wants to kill his for revenge. The joke's on her though. Bella isn't his mate and threatening her is just pissing me off. However I'm going out of town for a few days and I don't have time to track and kill her before I leave, so I thought I could leave this matter in your very capable hands." He scoffed. He actually had the audacity to scoff.

"You were going to kill her?" He clearly needed convincing.

"Is that all you got out of what I just said?" I stood and took a step toward him. "No. No. I'm going out of town and won't be here to protect Bella." I paused to let that sink in while taking another step closer. "You guys need to handle it, but if you don't and she dies, I will kill every last one of you and the people you love most. Did you get that?"  
O.K. maybe I took it a bit to far. Sam was shaking. I guess threatening the lives of his pack and all of their families was a bad move.

"Protect her above all else." I practically radiated danger. The rest of the shifters took a step back, all but Sam. He was going to shift at any minute, but I couldn't go until I got an answer.

"We'll do it." I smirked. That answer came from the only other shifter present who would dare to speak for the alpha, the Beta. It was nice to know Jacob had risen so fast. I never looked away from Sam as I jumped and shifted into a golden eagle. I circled them once before I flew off. That would give them something else to think about.

* * *

Bella and I were sitting on her couch. It had been two days since my talk with the shifters and they had kept to their word. There were patrols running constantly around Bella just out of her sight.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"But you're coming back?" She was retreating, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Don't worry. Look, I got you a new phone."

"You know I hate presents."

"I know, but it'll make it easier to keep in touch." I never understood her aversion to presents. Personally, I loved them.

"Look, I loaded it with all sorts of stuff. All my info is in there. You can tweet, facebook, text, or even facetime me anytime you want. I will be back Bell. We're Best Friends.

"Best Friends Forever." She smiled and hugged me.

I couldn't help it. I smiled to. I liked the sound of that.

"Forever, Bell." I would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I've finally finished revising the first chapter and it's nearly twice as long. All you guys need to do is hit that little review button to make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, there isn't much change here, just some housekeeping. Previous disclaimers apply.**  
**~enjoy**

* * *

**Rebekah Mikealson**

* * *

I pushed open the door of The Grill just as my phone rang. My spirits lifted immediately when I saw it was Bella.

"Hey I was just about to text you." I quickly glanced around the place, looking for a quiet place to sit and quickly spotted a stool by the bar. A drink would be a welcome distraction while I waited on my brother.

_"Is it anything like Forks?"_

"A bit. There are lots of clouds, but not as much rain. I definitely don't miss the rain." I plopped down on the closest bar stool and dropped my bag unceremoniously on the ground.

_"Heard from your brother yet?"_

"No, I texted him when I landed and I still haven't heard back. I expect to hear from him soon, though. He said he only needed me for a few days, maybe a week at max."  
In the background of the phone, I heard a door shut.

_"I've got to run. Jake just got here." _

I relaxed a little. It was good to know that the shifters were keeping to our agreement.

"Let him know that my extra set of P. J's are in your bottom drawer if he decides to stay over." She was laughing hysterically into the phone. I guess the image of Jake in my tiny shorts and tank top were a bit to much for her. I faintly heard Jake ask what was so funny, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Be safe Bell. I'll text you later." I put my phone down on the bar and grabbed the bartender's attention away from two customers at the other end of the bar.

"Martini, dirty." Hopefully this bartender could mix a good one.  
Ironically, I hate planes. I love flying, just not locked up in a tin can. I glanced down the bar at the other two customers that chose to drink so early in the day. One had dirty blonde hair and was seated on a stool facing the bar, staring intently at his glass. The other had dark hair and stood, leaning up against the bar, while he talked. I took me a second to realize what was different about him. He was a vampire, the first one I'd seen in this small town.

As I took a sip of my drink, my phone buzzed. It was a text message from my brother.

_Glad you had a safe trip. Stay away from the locals. They don't like me very much. I'll be in touch._

This was just like my brother. Drag me across the continent because he needs me, then make me wait on the sidelines till he's ready. I'd been on my own for a while now and I wasn't used to following anybody else's lead. I quickly pounded out a reply: We need to talk. Then I dropped my phone loudly on the bar and downed what was left of my drink. My phone buzzed again.

_Later. _

One word, that was all he could spare. I had half a mind to try and ruin whatever he had planned. For now, I would settle for making him mad. I looked up, hoping to catch the eye of the handsome vampire down the bar, only to find him halfway over.

"So, what has you drinking like a fish?" He leaned up against the bar beside me.

"Older brother." I glanced at his glass, which he promptly downed. "You?"

A smirk spread across his face. "Younger brother."

I chuckled. "Know where a girl might find a little trouble?" I had only been here for a couple of hours and I was already bored. There was no way I was going to sit at this bar and wait on my brother.

"Definitely." He signaled the bartender for a refill and stared at me.

"Great. I haven't done anything dangerous in a while." Maybe I'll just jump ship and handle this myself. It would serve my brother right, to be cut out of the fun.

"You might get hurt." He downed his new drink. I just smiled.

"That just makes it more exciting." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He tossed some cash on the bar and came after me.

"You are going to take me somewhere I can have a real drink." He was studying me again, trying to figure out if he could trust me. If he was on my brother's bad side, then he didn't have much of a choice. He was going to need all the help he could get.

"I'm guessing you're in the '67 Camero out front?"

He introduced himself as Damon and by the time that we had pulled up at the house, I had successfully avoided answering any important questions about myself. Damon was practically boiling with rage as he slammed the car door shut.

He had successfully found out that I enjoyed listening to alternative rock, was currently single, hated animal blood, and preferred brunettes to blondes. It was hilarious watching his anger rise with each evasive answer. I could tell he was used to being told what he wanted to know. I glanced at the sign by the door: Salvatore Boarding House. I should have guessed.

"Damon _Salvatore_?" Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Katerina's lovers. I should have known they would be in a town with a Doppelgänger.

"At your service." He swept past me though the door and held it. I walked in and tossed my bag on the couch in front of a huge fireplace. I took a quick glance around. Thick drapes hung in front of the windows, dark wood encased the room, and burgundy accents were thrown here and there. It was very masculine, very broody, not really my taste at all.

Damon came back into the room with two glasses of blood and offered one to me.

"Are you going to tell me anything useful about yourself?" He really liked to lean against things. I didn't mind. I took my glass, sat on the couch with my bag, and admired the view.

"Nope." I made sure to pop the end before I took a sip of the blood. "I hope you left them alive, they taste delicious." I watched as he rethought his approach.

"What do you-" At that moment, his question was cut off because the front door was opened and slammed shut and a very angry vampire flew into the room.

"Damon! Why aren't you answering your phone? Elena took off with Elijah this morning."

I snapped to the new vampire at the mention of my brother. He had the Doppelgänger. I shook my head. It must be part of his master plan he didn't want to tell me about. I looked at the new vampire again. It must be Stefan. I can totally appreciate Katerina's obsession with the two of them now. Granted, she took it way to far, but still understandable. Stefan hadn't looked at me yet, but Damon hadn't taken his eyes off me once. At least one of them appeared to have some sense.

"Don't be silly Stefan. She's not stupid enough to do that. She staked him for crying out loud." I almost spit blood across the room. Elijah had been staked! What kind of plan was this? Damon took another swig from his glass. "And I wasn't answering my phone because I'm entertaining." He waved over at me with the hand holding his glass the other secured in his pocket, giving the perfect picture of indifference.

"Well, Elijah was gone this morning and I can't get Elena to answer her phone." Damon paused, put his glass down on the table behind him, then addressed me.

"Don't move." Then he was gone. In less than a minute he was back and in his brother's face.

"What did you tell her?" Wow, I really needed some popcorn.

The verbal spat that ensued reminded me a lot of NiKlaus and Elijah before this whole mess began, before we became vampires. Her name was Tatiana and both of my brothers were madly in love with her. She'd had a child with another man, but that didn't matter to either of them. They fought over her till the bitter end. I think that was why father chose her for the ritual. He hoped that her death would bring my brothers back together. That was his biggest mistake. My brothers never forgave him. Elijah told me he was daggered somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic. That had made my century.

"Can you guys just pause this for just one second?" They both turned to look at me, having momentarily forgotten that I was in the room, their hands around each others' throat. I never got to ask my question though, because the door opened yet again.

"What're you guys doing?" Elena was obviously distressed to see them fight each other. They immediately dropped their hands.

The look on my brother's face when he saw me was perfect. This was the last place he expected to see me. The subtle shake of his head meant that he didn't want me to acknowledge our relationship. It was to bad he'd ticked me off earlier.  
The tension was already high in the room. I couldn't help but add to it. I stood slowly, catching Elena's attention, and through her, the Salvatores'. Elijah's eyes begged me to keep my mouth shut, but I just couldn't resist.

"Let me make sure I have this right." I made my way over to Elijah and indicated Elena with my blood toting hand. "That tiny little doppelgänger," I watched Damon's eyebrows furrow at my knowledge, then I faced Elijah,"managed to dagger my favorite big brother." I punctuated my remark by poking him in the chest.

If I had been anyone but his baby sister, my head would have been across the room, but because I am, I just got an eye roll.

Elijah nudged his way past me and stood protectively between the Salvatores and myself. I rolled my eyes. Just because they got the drop on him, didn't mean they would get it on me.

"Tell them what you decided, Elena." Elijah clasped his hands at his waist trying to regain some of his threatening persona.

"I...um..." Elena looked at Stefan, but she was still trying to process my comment. Damon's mouth opened and closed a few times, his voice failing to function, while I shoved my way past my brother.

"Rebekah..." Elijah's voice was full warning. I scoffed at him. They were not a danger to me, at least, not yet. They were still recoiling from the news. Damon found his voice first. He slanted his eyes at me as I grabbed the decanter.

"Older brother?" he eyes were moving back and forth between us.

"Yup." I popped the end, causing my brother to wince, as the decanter clinked against my glass. Damon chuckled.

"Rebekah..." Elijah's voice was attempting to command my attention, but he was interrupted by Elena.

"Klaus is your brother too?"

"What?" Damon and Stefan spoke at the same time, equally surprised at this revelation.

"Half-brother." I plopped down on the couch. "Maybe you should explain, Elijah. It's no wonder they don't like you." Elijah began to make his way over to the fireplace.

"Only if you can keep your mouth closed, Rebekah."

Elena and Stefan sat down on the couch opposite me, while Damon stood behind me. I stifled a laugh at his oblivious attempt to block my brother and I from the door. He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell if we actually wanted out.

"Klaus, Rebekah, and I are siblings, members of the Original family. As I told Elena earlier today, the curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake. Klaus spread the myth as a way to find both the moonstone and the Doppelgänger..."

"But why.." Elijah silenced Damon with a raise of his hand.

"Please do not interrupt. There is a curse that requires the moonstone and the doppelgänger to break it, but it belongs to Klaus and Klaus alone. As my dear sister said a moment ago, NiKlaus is only our half brother. Our mother's lover was a member of a neighboring clan. A clan whose men turned into wolves during the full moon." Elijah paused waiting for the others to connect the dots.

"Klaus is a hybrid, both vampire and werewolf. The curse he seeks to break is one that was placed on him by the servants of Nature to suppress his werewolf side. If he succeeds in breaking the curse, not only will he be truly immortal, but he will seek to sire his own race of immortals."

"So, let's just dagger him and be done with it." Damon tossed his hands up in the air. Elijah rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can not be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. Do you see the conundrum the dagger presents?"

"Why don't we just turn her? It worked for Katherine." Damon was looking directly at Stefan, and ignoring Elena's look of outrage.

"Klaus killed her entire family, Damon. I'm not risking the lives of mine." Elena crossed her arms and looked to Stefan for support.

"It's her choice Damon. I won't make it for her."

"I'm sure that Klaus only killed her family because she openly defied him. We could make your death a very public accident, nobody's fault, everybody wins. Well, except for Klaus." Damon shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

"It's not like he can just find another one, Damon." Stefan was trying to reason with his brother.

"Why not?" I had to pipe in. Curiosity danced in Elijah's eyes as he searched my face. I looked directly at Elijah as I repeated the words he'd told me so many years ago."I mean, it is highly unlikely that the Doppelgänger bloodline consists entirely of only children. I'm sure there are more." I was momentarily distracted by my buzzing cell phone. I started digging through my bag attempting to locate the stupid thing. I'll never understand why the silent feature is so loud.

"I'll just take this, over there." I picked up my bag and walked into the kitchen. After dumping my bag out onto the counter, I finally found the phone. I picked it up and it buzzed again.

"Hey, Bell. Everything alright."

_"They're coming back."_ Great. Just great.

"How do you know? Did he call?" There was no way that she could handle this alone.

_"It was Alice. She called."_ O. K. That might be a little better. _"Bek, what exactly are you helping your brother with over there?"_ She was trying unsuccessfully to hide the tremor in her voice.

"It's nothing important, Bell. I'll be home before you know it." Klaus needed to die quickly, so I could get back to Forks and deal with her ex.

_"Hold on a second, Bek. She's calling back." _

I walked back to the doorframe and attempted to figure out what plan my brother concocted.

"What if I told you I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena knew a witch. That would be very useful. Hopefully my delightful brother wouldn't alienate her as well.

_"Bek, you there?"_ Now, to find out what her old friend wanted. I ducked back into the kitchen.

"What did she want?"

_"T...To warn me. I know I told you that they were vampires, but I didn't mention they were gifted. Alice can see the future. She was calling to warn me about a vision she'd just had that showed a vampire k...killing me."_ I felt my stomach drop. _"She sketched him for Carlisle, and he recognized him. He called him Klaus. Does that mean anything to you?"_ Well, at least my two worlds now had a common problem.

"Yes, it does. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

_"It's just so weird. She said an hour ago everything was fine."_ I guess someone was planning to jump ship.

"I have to go Bell." Apparently, I had some ass to kick.

_"I didn't tell her about you being a vampire. She didn't seem to know."_

"Thanks, Bell." I hung up and rounded the doorframe, brandishing my phone at each person in the room.

"Now, which one of you decided to kill Elena?" I expected to see shock cross every face but one. I definitely did not expect that one to be Elena.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know... It's been a long time coming. I've got no excuses, but I hope this extra long chapter will help...**

**~enjoy**

* * *

Rebekah Mikealson

* * *

Yesterday had not gone quite how I pictured it would. I threw my arm over my face to block out the offending morning sunlight. I thought I would come to town, kill my bloodthirsty brother and take the next flight back. Home in time for tea. Apparently that was a little to optimistic. Elijah didn't stay around long after my little outburst. He didn't want Nik to come looking for him.

Last night, I was so sure that Stefan or Damon had decided to turn Elena. It was the only way that I could imagine that would change Bell's future so turned out that Elena had decided to sacrifice herself for whatever plan my brother had concocted. It left only one option. Nik already knew about Bell and had decided to use her if his plan went awry tonight. I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't let him live through the night.

I rubbed my eyes and threw off the covers. Today was going to be a very long day and I was already off to a late start. I grabbed some clothes from my bag and headed for my bathroom. Tonight was the full moon and knowing Nik the way I do, he wouldn't be presuaded to wait another month, no matter who was asking. That was my brother's brillant plan A. Even their backup plan was risky. Most of it depended on the skills of a witch I had never met. To say it all made me a bit uneasy would be a serious understatement. I was going rogue.

"Room service."

I stuck my head out of the bathroom door to find Damon, with his characteristic smirk plastered on his face, standing in my room. I wasn't surprised.

"I didn't realize it was that kind of boarding house." I flashed him a grin and ducked my head back into the bathroom to throw my T-shirt over my jeans. I gathered up my p.j.s and tossed them on the bed

"Well, we do offer all sorts of things here, but I only have blood this morning." He handed me one of his glasses. "So...What'd you think of the plan last night?" He took a sip from his glass.

He had hated it and wasn't afraid to let everyone know, loudly. I really hadn't expected much less from him though, since their backup plan called for Elena's death. Anyone with half a brain could see that he was in love with his brother's girl. I could even see that she had feelings for them both. It was Stefan I couldn't read.

"It's the worst plan I've heard in a very long time." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you propose we do about it?" He continued to sip his drink.

I could see the wheels turning in his head, plans forming and disipating, quickly replaced by others, but I couldn't include him in my scheming. Our end goals were not the same. He would do anything to protect Elena, including kill Nik, but I had to kill him reguardless of who got in the way.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." I gave him my best go to hell look.

He took a step forward and thrust his glass at me threateningly. "I won't let her die." Determination. That was what I saw in his eyes.

Slowly, a plan began to form in my head. He would make a nice distraction for the others. Once I disappeared, they would assume we were working together and watch him.

"Alright, how's this for a plan? You keep Elena safe and I'll kill Nik." I grabbed my bag and tried to leave, but he blocked my path.

"Great, but how?"

I looked up at him. "I honestly don't care how, or even if, you accomplish your end of things." I moved to leave again, but ran into his rather solid chest.

"That's not what I meant."

He must have a death wish or something. I shot him a look that caused him to take a step back. "Block my way again and I'll be wearing your pretty little fangs as earrings." I shoved my way through the door and snuck down the stairs and out the door.

I took me a little longer than I remembered to find the cave entrance, even traveling at vampire speed. I hadn't been here in over half a millennia. The landmarks I normally used were scarcely recognizable. I was able to pick up the pace again once I made it to the entrance. At least the caves hadn't changed much.

I'd hidden the arrow here almost a thousand years ago with my bow. If it was still undiscovered, this was going to be easy. Not very satisfying, but quick and easy. Before my family managed to burn the white oak to the ground, I managed to smuggle away a piece of it which I then fashioned into an arrow with Nik's death in mind. I'd never forgiven him for my little brother's death.

I wiped away a tear as I reached into a crevasse and pulled out the bundle I had hidden here so many years ago. I retraced my steps to mouth of the tunnel then unwrapped my prize. I pulled out my bow first. It had been a present from Elijah for my 14th birthday. He'd told me a man would never marry a woman who couldn't fend for herself. I smiled as I traced my hands along the intricate cravings on the handle, before stringing it and pulling it taunt. The witch had done a good job. One of mother's friends had helped me to bespell it so it would last through the years. I quickly put the quiver on my back and looked around. It was twilight already. I had to move fast if I wanted to get into positon unseen.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and cringed. I must have lost signal in the caves. 14 calls and 10 new text messages. I quikly scrolled through them. They all had the same theme: Where are you? What are you doing? Albiet they got a bit more forcefull the longer they went unanswered. I dropped it back into my bag and deposited it into the cave. I couldn't chance it giving away my location.

Before he left last night, Elijah told us that Nik was planning to perfprm the ritual at the rock quarry so I bolted off in that direction. I circled the quarry hoping to find a vantage point that would give me a clear shot, but allow me to remain hidden from both of my brothers. I couldn't find one on the ground so I began searching the trees. I spotted one and quickly scaled the tree and settled into my perch.

* * *

Damon Salvatore

* * *

"Why are you so eager to place your trust in an elixir that's past its expiration date? You're gunna die Elena." I grabbed both of her arms, willing her to understand.

"I'll come back and even if I don't at least everybody will be safe." She brushed me off.

"Why are you so quick to martyr yourself? You don't know what's going to happen. What if you die and you don't come back and we can't stop Klaus? What if this horrible plan doesn't work? You'll have died for nothing. I can't lose you Elena."

She took a step back. "I'm with Stefan, Damon."

I ran a hand through my hair. "And I'll never understand why. His feelings for you aren't love, Elena."

Her mouth was drawn in a tight line. I'd touched a nerve.

"Stefan does love me, Damon." She took a step closer, but she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I love him."

"What would you do Elena, if Stefan started drinking human blood again; if he turned into the Ripper _again_? I know you. I know you wouldn't be able to stand idly by and let him destroy his life." I started to close the distance between us. "You would fight him tooth and nail every step of the way. Hell, you'd lock him in a cell and starve him until he was clean again, because you know that no matter what he says to you its what he needs." I looked down into her eyes and they were filling with tears. "You wouldn't let him choose to destroy everything Elena, no matter how much he might hate you for it."

I lifted my hand to her face and caught a tear. "You deserve someone who feels the same way about you."

She spun around and headed for the door. I panicked. I moved infront of her quickly, blocking her way out.

"I know how to make sure you'll come back. How to make sure you can protect your family Elena, all on your own without having to trust Klaus." I felted the blood pool around my face as my fangs dropped. I quickly bit into my wrist. Her eyes widened in realization.

I grabbed the back of her head and pressed my wrist to her mouth. I saw her swallow as Stefan grabbed me from behind. I released her before he managed to throw me across the room. What was he trying to do snap her neck?

"How could you do this to her?" Stefan stood between us. I watched Elena. Her eyes were still wide, but she wipped her mouth with the back of her hand before hastlily leaving the room.

* * *

Rebekah Mikealson

* * *

Nik crested the hill for a second time and forced a vampire into the containment circle beside the werewolf. We didn't have to wait long for Elema to show up. Nik didn't hesitate before shoving her into the last circle. I quickly drew my arrow, notched and sighted it. Before I could loose it, he stepped behind his witch, effectively blocking my shot. I would have to wait for another opening.

Elena was looking around frantically. She must be searching for the others. I heard a twig snap to my right and I froze, at least I was downwind. I chanced a glance in the direction. It was Elijah and a human, maybe Elena's witch friend. A scream pulled my attention back to the quarry. Nik stood over the werewolf with her heart in his hand. I sighted my bow once more as the flames died around the vampire. I expected her to run, but not in the direction she chose. She attacked the witch and Nik plunged the stake through her heart. I glanced back at Elijah. They still hadn't moved. I really hoped they wouldn't wait till the ritual was finished, but it looked like my brother was going to stick to his plan and attack as Nik shifted. I couldn't let him get that far.

Nik had Elena in front of him now. If I shot now I would kill them both, but if I didn't Nik would break the curse and unleash his werewolf side. My arrow would have to pass through Elena's heart before it could hit Nik. I barely hesitated before drawing the arrow harder to account for Elena then I let it fly. The whistle of the arrow drew Elijah's attention, but before he could turn his head I shifted and flew off into the night.

I was drinking a blood on the couch, with my bag beside me when they returned. Damon walked in ad stood in front of me, while Stefan carried a very dead Elena up to his room. Elijah joined Damon in front of me. Both men wore stern looks on their faces and had their arms crossed.

"Everything go according to plan?" I tried to be the picture of innocence. Damon frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but my brother beat him to it.

"How many more do you have?" I frowned, faking confusion.

"There's plenty on the side bar behind you." There was no way he could know it was me.

"There are no birds in this area even remotely the size of a golden eagle, Rebekah. Do not do me the dishonor of continuing to lie." His gaze held firm, while Damon's faltered. Apparently, this was the first time he had heard this tidbit. I dropped my head in defeat.

"I only had one." I felt the tension in the room lessen slightly. I looked back up at him. "I made it for Nik before we burned down the tree."

He nodded, only now understanding how far I was willing to go to avenge my little brother. Damon merely glanced back and forth between us not understanding our silent communication.

"Very well sister. I will see you in the morning." He left with a quick bow of his head, ever the gentleman.

I moved to get up but Damon blocked my way.

"Not so fast." He quickly took a step back at the sight of my raised eyebrow, remembering our conversation from earlier in the morning. "You killed her."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "That was your part of the plan." I poked him hard enough in the chest that he stumbled backwards. "I figured that if you let her get that close to Nik in the first place then you had done something to make sure she wouldn't stay dead."

He seemed to accept my answer even thougn I knew it would be a long time before he would forgive me for it. My phone started buzzing in my bag and I held up a finger to Damon.

"Is everything alright Bells?" I watched Damon raise his eyebrows.

_"No Beks, its not."_ Her voice was trembling, she sounded on the brink of tears. _"I don't know what to do. This is the first time I could get alone to call you. Victoria heard the Cullens had returned and she's bringing a newborn army to kill me."_

I cursed. Damn mutts couldn't take care of one stupid vampire.

_"I'm scared Bekah."_

I grabbed my bag a ran to my room to throw things together. "Don't be Bell. I'm coming." I pinned the phone between my shoulder and my ear, while I zipped the bag. "Do you feel safe right now? Cause if you don't you should call Jacob."

_"Just get here, please."_ I hated to hear her beg.

"I'm leaving right now." I hung up the phone amd faced Damon.

"No. You're not coming."

* * *

I glanced out the plane window into the night as we taxied out onto the run way. I couldn't believe it. He tattled. As soon as the words left my mouth, he pulled out his phone and called my brother. Now I was stuck with two tag alongs. My brother I didn't mind so much, but I could definitely do without Damon.

Once we got to cruising altitude, I pulled out my phone and started launching birds. Damon lean across the asile.

"Can you at least turn the sound off? If I keep hearing _wheeeeee_, I'm going to smash your phone."

I ignored him and launched another bird. He slumped back into his chair with an exasperated sigh.

"Put the game away, Rebekah. You haven't spoke to us since we left the house. Won't you at least tell us what is happening in Washington that requres you to rush back so urgently."

I glanced up at my brother. I guess they weren't going anywhere. I dropped my phone into my bag.

"My friend from Forks, Bella, has gotten herself into a situation and if I hadn't needed to come here and save you all, then she wouldn't need my help right now."

"I take it that this isn't a _normal_ sort of problem then." Damon took his drink from the flight attendant and waved her on.

I nodded and handed Elijah his drink. "No it isn't.i wasn't her first encounter with our world. She ran into some of ..._our cousins_, last year. I think you might know the eldest, brother. He goes by Carlisle."

Elijah's brow furrowed as he followed my story. Damon just sipped his drink.

"She started dating one of them-"

"She did WHAT?!" Damon spewed his drink all over the chair in front of him.

"She got along great with the rest of his family too, but they ran into some trouble with another group. He ended up dumping her for her safety, or at least that was what he said.

"Now the last member of that group is coming for her with..." I looked around to make sure we didn't have any unwanted listeners. "Newborns."

Elijah's eyes darkened. He remembered them.

Our kind stayed out of the Southern Newborn Wars. One on one we were pretty evenly matched. In small groups, it depended on our skill. In large groups, they were just to strong. We avoided the Wars, and the the Cold Ones in general, because of it. In the end, Nik and Elijah were able to force the end of the wars politically. Of course that meant that Nik did the talking and Elijah did the killing and torturing. I'm willing to bet no one around even remembers what he looks like. Whatever happened left them terrified of my family. Now they police their own in fear of us.

Six hours later we were on the road to Bella's house. I'd spent the time on my phone, after telling them about the Cullen's seer. We agreed to guard our decisions so we could keep the upper hand. By the time we pulled up in the driveway, I realized that I'd left out the most important part.

I climbed out of the car door and grabbed their attention. "By the way, she's a doppelgänger."

Elijah stopped walking around the car and turned to face me. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"Yeah, like maybe yesterday?" Damon crossed his arms behind me. I spun around to face him.

"Why? so you could send Nik after her to save your precious Elena?" I took care to make sure my voice was low so we couldn't be overheard.

"You don't know I'd do that."

"Don't I?"

"Rebekah, Damon, we can discuss this later. Have you told her yet?"

I shook my head. "She's still recovering from her last experience with the supernatural." Elijah sighed and shook his head as he walked over to me.

"That's no reason to keep something this important for her. It is never going to be easy to hear. You should tell her soon. Now, do you think we can stop standing around out here and make our way to the door?"

I walked up the stairs and was about to knock, when it opened in front of me. Bella quickly swallowed me in a hug.

"Missed you, Beks."

I glanced over her shoulder and noticed a girl in her late teens with a black pixie haircut standing just inside the door. Bella squeezed me tighter. When she pulled away I noticed the blush on her cheeks. She must have spotted the men behind me.

"Bella, this is my brother Elijah and my friend Damon." I paused for the retort I knew was coming.

"The Friend Zone? Really? We'll see about that." I glanced back at the smirk that covered his face and narrowed my eyes at him.

"No we won't." I looked back to Bella.

"Alice, this is Rebekah."

She bounded forward and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but tense.

"We are going to be great friends."

I seriously doubted that. She must've cracked her crystal ball. She and I were not going to be friends. Then again, she never mentioned when we were going to be friends. Maybe even I can't hold a grudge forever.

"Sorry, we can't stay and chat right now." She gave Elijah and equally awkward hug. "But we were just leaving." Damon returned her hug while eyeing me. Like I would be jealous of her. She motioned for Bella to follow her to her car, but Bella hesitated.

"Surely, you won't mind if we tag along. We'll follow you." Normally, I would never invite myself along, but in this case, I made an exception.

Their house was gorgeous. It reminded me of a house I built in Aspen a few years ago. As soon as I got out of the car, I felt something nudging my mind. I looked at Elijah and Damon.

"Tell me that's one of you."

Bella told me they had gifts, but she only mentioned Alice. Our kind were able to manipulate minds because of the Power we could tap into, so the feeling wasn't unfamiliar, just unexpected. I felt both of their shields snap into place around their minds and immediately brought mine up and frowned. Apparently they had a mind reader, a very rude one.

We were welcomed into the house, but all six of them seemed to be on edge. I hoped it was because they were trying not to attack us and not because our acting skills needed improvement. It had been a very long time since I'd run into a Cold One. I couldn't recall if we smelled tasty or not. We did have blood and a pulse. It was a great deal weaker than a human's of course, but it was still there.

Alice did the honor of introductions. Rosalie was the pretty blonde. Emmett must be the muscle of the group. She introduced Carlisle and Esme as their father and mother. Recognition was wiped from my brother's face almost as fast as it appeared. I almost missed it. Next she introduced Jasper and I couldn't help but be surprised because my brother stepped forward effectively placing himself between Jasper and Bella.

"I'm Elijah Smith." Bella looked little confused, but didn't correct him. He held his had out for Carlisle to shake, then indicated Damon and myself.

"This is my sister Rebekah and Damon Salvatore. I apologize for coming unannounced, but we just got into town and Rebekah wanted to catch up with Bella. I hope you don't mind the intrusion."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"A scotch, if you don't mind." Everyone's attention snapped to Damon. "What? It was a long flight." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my brother.

"He'll be fine with water, Mr. Cullen." Damon shrugged off my brother's comment, but accepted the water when it was offered.

Bella grabbed my hand and led me to the couch to sit down. My brother followed, always remaining between her and Jasper. It was very curious. I'd never seen him act that way with a human since we were turned. Then again, I haven't been around him very long in the last few centuries. When he sat down on the couch beside Bella, I caught her blushing. Huh, things just got curiouser and curiouser. I filed that away for later. What I really wanted to know was where Bella's ex was.

I opened my mouth to ask, but closed it when I spotted him coming into the room. I couldn't help the anger and loathing that bubbled to the surface, but I allowed none of it to show. I could wait. I could wait a long time.

I noticed a confused look on Jasper's face as he glanced between Edward and myself. My anger slowly started to subside. I looked at my brother who shook his head.

"Hello, Bella." He actually had the audacity to speak to her. My anger flared earning me a worried look from Jasper. Maybe he was the mind reader. Bella wouldn't look at Edward. She didn't look like she was going to answer him either. Good for her.

"Hello, Edward." I glared at him for her.

It was like he just noticed me. He didn't say anything in return, so I waited. I felt something poking at my shield. So he was the mind reader, not Jasper. Fine, if he wanted in my head, I'd let him in. I'd been around Bella long enough to have plenty of things he wouldn't want to see. I was careful when I cracked my shield so that he only saw what I wanted to show him. Slowly, I felt him step into my trap and I couldn't help but grin sadistically as it snapped shut.

My brother continued the conversation attempting to keep attention away from me. He knew what I was doing. Jasper was the first to notice something off. Edward clenched his fists at his sides and walked over to the window. Someone had to be helping him keep his emotions in check unless he really never cared about her in the first place. Looking at Jasper again, I realized he must helping Edward stay in control. He was completely focused on him. I guess it was time to remove the kid gloves. I heard Elijah make some excuse for he and Bella to move to the other side of the room. He must have realized what was coming.

I made Edward watch the Moonstone Ritual. I knew it was Elena, but he would think he was seeing Bella. When Nik grabbed her, Edward clutched the chair beside him hard enough to shatter the back of it. The very last thing I showed Edward was my arrow piercing her heart.

He attacked before anyone could respond. I almost wasn't quick enough. I had to fight to keep my fangs back, but my years of practice were paying off. Edward had me pinned to the ground with the couch in pieces all around us. We were evenly matched, but I had experience on my side. I needed to end this fight fast before I killed him. That would be to quick and not nearly satisfying enough.

I glanced around the room while dodging Edward's teeth. Elijah was standing protectively in front of Bella while Damon stood sipping his water, watching the show. The others seemed to be in shock. Edward finally found an opening and latched onto my neck. I let him take one good drag before launching him across the room. Carlisle was immediately crouching defensively in front of Edward along with the rest of the Cullens. I leap up from the ground just as my blood began to take its hold.

"Stand down, Rebekah." I did not advance on them.

"It would seem we have a lot to talk about." Elijah stepped in front of me to face Carlisle.

I waited, listening. Carlisle rose slowly.

"It would seem, so."

Edward suddenly gasped for air as another human heart beat filled the room. Slowly, the Cullens turned to him, disbelief and horror covering their faces. My fun was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know with that pesky little review button down below. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~enjoy**

* * *

Rebekah Mikealson

* * *

"Well, That's a new one," Damon remarked while surveying Edward's new state of being.

"Not really, Damon. It's actually a fairly old one." I retracted my fangs and crossed my arms over my chest while glaring at Edward. "You should really be careful who you bite."

_Stop speaking Rebekah. What were you thinking?_

_He deserved it, Elijah._

_He deserves to feel the pain of turning again?_

I'd conveniently skipped over Bella's reaction to the breakup on the plane. At the time it was unimportant, but now I held nothing back. I opened my mind and showed Elijah all of it.

_Believe me, he deserves it many times over._

"What'd you do to him?" Esme growled.

Damon swung his glass in an arc. "Whoa, she didn't do anything. He did it to himself."

I glanced at Elijah, but he was still trying to gain his composure. His jaw slowly unclenched and he was forcibly trying to relax his fists.

Alice zipped out of the room and back with a bag. Carlisle took it from her with a nod and began examining Edward.

"What's happening to me, Carlisle?" Edward choked out between his staggered breaths. Carlisle moved the stethoscope across Edward's chest listening to his newly beating heart.

"It would appear that you are no longer a vampire."

"Temporarily." Elijah interjected, having finally regained his composure.

Emmett directed a low growl at my brother, causing Bella to grab hold of Elijah's shirt and shrink behind him.

Elijah was forceful in his response, "Watch yourself, Emmett. There is no need to frighten her."

Jasper immediately relaxed his stance and I noticed some of the tension leave Bella's body. She released her grip on my brother's shirt and didn't appear to be as afraid anymore.

"Maybe we should sit and talk?" There was my brother, ever the diplomat. "Why don't we move to the dining room? The seating in here has become inadequate." He glanced at what remained of the couch.

Carlisle helped Edward up and led the way into the dining room. Esme pushed past them to make it into the kitchen.

"Bella, Edward, are you hungry?" she called out from the kitchen, "I'm sure I could whip something up." I could hear her rummaging through the cabinets.

"Please." Bella took a seat on our side of the table. Damon stood behind us in front of the window. Carlisle sat in front of Elijah with Rosalie by his side. Emmett took a stance similar to Damon's behind them.

Alice took the seat across from me with a smile. Until that moment, I'd forgotten about her ability. She would've seen what happened the moment I decided to provoke Edward, and yet she didn't try to stop it. What else was she hiding?

"What did you mean by 'temporary'?" Carlisle asked. My brother folded his hands and placed them on the table.

"He will remain human until Rebekah's blood works it's way out of his system."

Esme returned to place drinks in front of Bella and Edward. "Then what happens?" She paused waiting for the answer.

"Then he'll turn again."

Esme ducked back into the kitchen to hide her dismay.

"What if I choose to die instead?" Edward leaned anxiously into the table. Damon laughed at his question.

"Oh, you'll get to die. You just don't get to stay that way."

Edward cut is eyes over to Damon. "I'm human. I could just kill myself." Esme stood behind his chair with a plate of food and a look of horror on her face.

"You can't be serious, Edward."

Damon chuckled again. "At least you're pretty, cause you sure are stupid." His comment earned him a glare from every Cullen, but Alice. Interesting, the pixie and I were going to have to have a little talk later.

Elijah shot a warning look at him. "What Damon intended to say was that you would come back as one of us if you died with Rebekah's blood in your system." Damon rolled is eyes.

"How long?" Concern shone through Carlisle's eyes. He was truly worried about his son.

"That depends. Rebekah's blood is very...potent. He's got about 3 months."

Edward paled.

"Edward, maybe you should go lie down." Carlisle coaxed him to move, but he resisted. Rosalie stepped in and with a hushed whisper, to quiet for anyone to hear, convinced him to go upstairs.

As I watched Alice, her gaze momentarily went blank before snapping back into focus, leaving a very annoyed look on her face.

"The mutt is back," she sat back in her chair with a huff, "I hate it when they show up."

Both Damon and Elijah's eyes turned to me.

*Mutt?* Hearing thoughts in unison was just plain weird.

*Not werewolves.* No need for them to get hot and bothered over nothing.

Carlisle attempted to explain, "The local wolves are cooperating with us on a recent development."

I could feel apprehension radiating from Damon and Elijah at Carlisle's statement.

_They're Shifters. Give me a little credit._

Shortly after a motorcycle pulled up the driveway, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle hesitated to rise.

"Please see to your guest." Elijah gestured towards the door.

Emmett nodded to Carlisle. I guess he was going to keep an eye on us while Carlisle was gone. No one chose to continue talking in his absence, so it was easy to hear the conversation at the door.

"Hello Jacob. Now is really not a good time."

"I can see that. I thought Bella was the only human you entertained out here."

"Bella is the only one."

"Then who owns the other car in the driveway? I don't smell any new leeches so I'm going to go with more humans."

"You can't smell them?"

Jacob pushed his way past Carlisle and quickly made his way into the dinning room.

He caught my eye and stopped mid step just through the doorway.

This was the first time that I'd been able to get a good look at him since he joined the pack. He'd grown up. A lot. He had to be well over six feet, taller than Elijah, and dwarfing Damon. I could just make out muscles rippling under his shirt. Wow.

Carlisle was right behind him. "Did you need something, Jacob?"

My wandering eyes finally made it back his eyes and my stomach plummeted. I threw up my walls and retreated to the safety behind them. I couldn't go through this again.

Carlisle sighed, having failed to distract him, and began introductions. Elijah looked at me in alarm as I stared intently at my plate. Jacob was still staring at me as though I was the only thing in the world. Even without looking at him, I knew he was.

"Bekah." He continued to stare at me. I was lost in my world of memories. Memories I never wanted cause to revisit. Memories of love, pain, and despair. Would this time be any different?

Carlisle looked between us with confusion etched on his face. "That's impossible."

Damon frowned. "What's impossible?"

Elijah growled, "It would appear that the shifter has imprinted on my little sister."

Jacob seemed to snap out of it. "Who are you?"

"Elijah."

"Are you a shifter too?" Jacob was trying to piece everything together.

"No. We are vampires."

"Excuse me? I imprinted on a vampire?" Jacob was stunned.

_One of you is going to explain this whole imprinting thing to me. _Damon hated being the last to know anything.

Elijah grabbed my hand, to help ground me, and ignored both men while he spoke to Carlisle, "This recent development of yours. It wouldn't have to do with a certain army of newborns in Seattle would it."

Shock colored the faces of the Cullens.

"I see no need to dance around the subject any longer. We came here to protect Bella. It might be best if we join our forces for the time being. If the shifters are helping you, I assume Jasper is training them."

Jasper started at the familiarity in my brother's tone.

"Why would you assume that Jasper is training them?" Carlisle asked.

"He's the only one here who has experience dealing with newborns in such large numbers."

Jasper stepped forward. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

My brother smiled, "No, but you made quite a name for yourself." He stood and buttoned his coat. "I think we've taken up enough of your time. We'll give you a night to think it over." We stood to follow him to the door.

"I should probably be getting home to. Its getting late and I don't want Charlie to worry." Bella stood to follow us. "I'll just catch a ride with you guys if you don't mind."

"Of course." Elijah held his arm out so that Bella and I could walk in front of him. He added one last comment when he paused behind Carlisle's chair.

"Whatever you decide, we will be there. I would hate us to get distracted with killing each other." He spoke low. I noticed Bella continue to walk through the door, so I knew she hadn't heard. Carlisle nodded in response.

Jacob caught my arm as I passed him. "I don't understand." I was momentarily stunned at the shock that passed through my arm. I continued to look at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. "Meet me tonight and we'll talk." He followed us out.

Elijah paused before climbing into the car. "Jacob, is it? Go back to your pack and tell them of our offer to the Cullens. The offer stands to them as well, regardless of the Cullen's decision." Jacob nodded and climbed onto his bike. I watched my brother struggle with something else he wanted to say, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, he was standing in front of Jacob, causing him to jump. My face flushed with embarrassment when I realized what he was doing. My brother hadn't done this in centuries. He grabbed Jacob by the throat and pulled him close.

"Rebekah is my little sister. If you hurt her in *any* way, I will rip your heart from your body repeatedly. Understood?"

Jacob managed a nod, and Elijah released him with a smile. "Glad we got that out of the way." He turned and walked back to the car leaving a disheveled Jacob rubbing his neck.

Back at the house, things got a bit interesting.

"Damon go help Bella with dinner." Elijah watched me as I sat down on the couch.

"But we just dropped her off at her house."

"Then go there. Now." He walked over and sat down beside me. Damon's phone rang inside his pocket. He pulled it out and necked the caller I.D. before promptly answering the call.

"Elena, How do you like being dead?" He turned around and walked out the door for a little privacy.

"Talk to me, sister. What's going on inside that head of yours." He gently stroked my hair behind my ear.

"Another imprint? How is that even possible, brother? Didn't I suffer enough the first time?" I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees.

"You could try resisting."

I shook my head. "I only lasted a week." He nodded his head as if he understood then put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"You're afraid of repeating the past?" He rubbed reassuring circles on my arm. I nodded. "Then fear not, dear sister. Only those to fail to learn from the past repeat it." I looked up at him. "Maybe you should just think about what you are going to do differently this time around. Why don't you go for a walk or something? I'll handle Damon's questions."

* * *

Jacob Black

* * *

Under normal circumstances, I would've shifted. The trip back to the rez would've taken half as long, but I just couldn't have them in my head. I had to think. Even after the long ride to Sam's place, I was still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that my imprint was a vampire. I shook my head in an effort to clear it as I walked up to Sam's house. This was going to be a fun conversation.

"How'd it go? Moving the time alright with them?" Sam pushed open the screen door and joined me on the porch.

"Didn't quite get that far. They had guests." I walked past him and sat down in a chair beside the door. Sam waited for me to continue.

"Rebekah is back and she brought a couple friends. They were with Bella at the Cullen's."

"The girl who showed up here the other day, threatened us, and then flew off?" Sam leaned against the rail in front of me. I smiled remembering her fiery spirit.

"Yeah, that one. They offered to join forces with the Cullens, to fight the army. Before they left, they said the offer stands for us, regardless of the Cullen's decision." I paused at the look of confusion on Sam's face.

"Why not come to us first?"

He thought they were like us. I couldn't blame him. I'd thought the same thing. I mean, how the hell was a vampire able to shift into an eagle. "They're vampires."

Sam stared at me in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Sam, but they need an answer. What do you want to do?" Times like this made me thankful I'd turned down the Alpha position when I first turned. Sam got up and walked to the other side of the porch lost in thought.

"We had no idea she was a vampire. How is that possible? We need to know more about them, Jacob." He was back in front of me. "Tell them that we accept their offer of support."

I was taken aback. I didn't think he would come around so quickly.

"Don't look so surprised. A short term alliance will help us judge their strengths and weaknesses, in case we ever have to fight them in the future." I growled. None of my brothers would be fighting her. Not if they wanted to remain in one piece. The look of shock on Sam's face reminded me that he didn't know of my imprint. I quickly recovered and got up to go.

"What was that about?"

I kept walking. He would find out soon enough. "Later."

* * *

I parked my bike in the driveway at dusk and began to make my way up to the house, when I heard raised voices coming from the backyard. My feet changed their direction as I realized that one of them was Rebekah.

"You honestly think he's your soulmate. Surely you're not that stupid. He's a damn dog!"

"Stop being such a dick, Damon. It's not really any of your business anyway. If all this new information is so hard for you to understand, go ask my brother to use smaller words."

I rounded the corner in time to see him stop her from walking away from him. She stood her ground and glanced at me.

"Keep this up and you're just going to piss him off."

"Let her go." I was making my way across the yard. He continued to hold her arm.

"Or what?"

I let the warmth of the shift take over my body, shredding my clothes, and I growled, teeth bared, as all four paws touched the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" His arms shot up in surrender, "Dude, she's all yours." He slowly backed towards the house.

Rebekah's eyes were wide as she took in my wolf.

"Wow. Damon, he kinda makes your wolf look like a chihuahua." She smirked still looking me over.

"I'm going to save my retort for when there isn't a giant wolf about to bite me in two."

As soon as he disappeared into the house, I quit growling and glanced around at my shredded clothes. This was going to be awkward. Rebekah grabbed a blanket from the porch then made her way back to me. She stood in front of me and held the blanket up over her face. I cocked my head to the side and she dropped her arms dramatically.

"I want you to be able to talk to me and you can't do that if your all fury or all naked." Her arms rose to their previous position. I shifted and quickly wrapped the blanket around myself. She walked over to a bench swing under a tree further away from the house. I followed and sat beside her. Yup, still awkward.

"So you're a vampire." I chuckled and dropped my head back to look at the stars. "I am never going to live this down."

"That bad huh?" She mirrored my position.

"Pretty much. Probably."

She laughed. I was pretty sure that had just become my favorite sound. I felt like such a sap. No wonder the others acted like they did.

"You didn't tell them yet?"

I looked over at her. "I wanted to talk to you before. Try to wrap my head around it."

"The imprinting thing or the vampire thing?" She started swinging her leg.

"Well, the imprinting thing isn't new, just the vampire part." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, so you've imprinted before?" My head snapped up.

"What? No." The words just kept tumbling out of my mouth. "Have you?" She sat there staring at the stars. I watched her in her silence. She was holding back tears. That's just great. I made her cry.

"Well, this is going wonderfully." She laughed and wiped her face.

"Better than I thought it would, actually."

She turned to face me in the swing. "How about we play 20 questions? Its not like I know where to start anyway."

I shrugged, why not? Might unravel a few of my questions. "That depends on what happens when we reach the last question."

"Then you'll get 20 more tomorrow. That way you won't get overwhelmed. Sound good?"

I chuckled, but nodded my head. "Alright, Question one: Who's the chihuahua?" She stiffed a giggle.

"Damon Salvatore."

I waited, hoping that she would elaborate. She didn't.

"And he's what, a jealous ex?"

"He wishes, but no. He's just a tag along."

"O.k. Question two: What do you eat?"

"That's actually question three. I drink blood, but I can eat anything." At least she was smiling now.

"People or animals?"

"Humans. Animal blood tastes awful. Totally gross." She had an adorable look on her face. I almost missed what she said.

"You kill people?" She looked confused.

"Not recently. At least not from feeding anyway."

"You turn people?" If she bit them, but didn't kill them they would turn. That's how it worked for the Cullens. She was laughing at me again. She must have finally caught onto my train of thought.

"We don't have venom like the Cullens, so we are able to feed from humans without killing them. From what my donors have told me, the experience is exceptional." A blush slowly crept into her cheeks. She quickly returned to staring at the stars.

"Uh huh. That's interesting." I filed that away for later. "Question four: How did Edward become a human again?" She grinned.

"That's your seventh question. I provoked him. He attacked me and drank my blood." I made s mental note to stop by the Cullen's and kill him. She shrugged her shoulders, "Our blood has healing properties. We think that has something to do with it."

"Does it work on humans?" That could be useful if we were ever able to get over the idea of drinking blood like a leech.

"It works very well on humans. It's effects depend on the amount they consume."

"It does more than just healing?"

"Quite. It revitalizes cells, making a person prettier, stronger, faster until the blood works it's way out of their system and if they die before that happens, they go through transition."

"Transition?" This was bizarre. Did they have anything other than blood drinking in common with the Cullens?

"Be careful, you are halfway through your questions already." She giggled and playfully nudged my shoulder. "When a person dies with vampire blood in their system, they are in transition. They must feed on human blood in order to complete it and become a vampire."

"You're counting all those little questions? But they all go together." I smiled down at her.

"I said 20 Questions, not 20 topics." She had a devilish grin on her face that was going to haunt my dreams.

"Alright, Question 11."

"12." There was that smirk again. She was definitely going to keep me on my toes.

"Where are you from?" This blanket was starting to make me hot. I dropped off my shoulders and it settled around my waist. She quickly looked back at the stars.

"A little place now called Mystic Falls in Virginia." She dropped her head to the back of the swing with a sigh.

"It was called something else?"

"Most places were at one time or another. The older names are mostly forgotten now though." She was momentarily lost in her thoughts. I paused hoping she would share them with me. She finally looked back at me waiting for the next question, smiling. She wasn't going to give me anything for free. I chuckled and rested my hands behind my head.

"Alright, next question: How long have you been a vampire?" She scoffed at my question.

"A very long time."

I let out a huff. "Thats not an answer." I wasn't letting her get away with that. She sighed.

"I was turned near the end of the tenth century." My hands dropped back to my side and I turned to face her with my eyes wide and mouth unconsciously open.

"Seriously?" Maybe I hadn't heard that correctly. "The tenth century?" She let a nervous laugh escape.

"Yes, seriously. I'm a little over a thousand years old. I knew you were going to freak out about that." She shook her head and twisted forward in the swing so that she wasn't facing me anymore. I furrowed my brow, confused. I slid over closer to her while trying not to topple the swing and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not freaking out. I like older women." She let out another nervous chuckle and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Elijah been around that long too?"

"Yup."

I used my feet to set the swing I motion again. "Are you seeing anybody?" I tensed waiting for her to answer.

"No."

I smiled and swung my arm up around her shoulders. My wolf was practically prancing around inside me as she snuggled closer.

"How much do you know about us?" I kicked us off again.

"I've heard legends and I've met a group or two, but they are always so different. Their basic histories are the same though. They always came into existence as a response to a supernatural threat. With you guys, it was the Cold Ones. I learned about imprinting from a pride of lions in Africa a while back." Wow. I always thought there had to be more like us. The idea that they would be anything other than wolves never crossed my mind.

I took a deep breath. Those questions would have to wait until tomorrow. I had one very important question left to ask and I'd lost count of how many I had left. I wasn't about to waste a question to try and figure out how many there were. My palms were starting to get sweaty, giving away my nervous state.

"Are you going to accept the imprint?" I held my breath. If she didn't, my life would be over. I couldn't believe how fast I'd gone from a rational young man to an angst filled teenager. It was ridiculous.

"Rebekah," Elijah was calling for her from the back door, "Bella's on the phone for you."

She jumped up off of the swing. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

I let out the breath I was holding. The game must be over for tonight. Maybe she would answer it tomorrow. I stood, making sure to fasten the blanket around my hips to keep it from falling, and moved to go. She grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Yes." I slowly turned back. Her hand slid down my arm to find my hand, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. "I'll accept it. You've got one last question. What'll it be?" I was still celebrating her last answer. It was all I could think about. Looking down into her eyes, only one more question came to mind.

"May I kiss you?" She stood in front of me. I could see her eyes dilate further in the dark.

"Yes."

My heart skipped a beat as I took her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers. Lightening shot through my body, putting all of my senses on alert. My left hand slid into the hair at the nape of her neck while my right slid down to her back. A moan rumbled deep in her throat as I crushed her body to mine, her arms roaming up my chest to latch around my neck. When she deepened the kiss, I was lost, a muddle of overloaded senses.

"Rebekah, the telephone." Elijah brought us both back down to earth. I felt her slowly pull away, already missing her touch.

"Tomorrow?" She backed away towards to house.

"Tomorrow." I watched her disappear into the house before I unwrapped the blanket and shifted. I would get the bike in the morning. I took off towards the Rez with a huge grin plastered across my face.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


End file.
